


Banana Split

by Angelscythe



Series: The Day Everything Changed -  Miklenholst Domestic Fluff Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holst shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, except Glenn is alive and I love he, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Holst's skill in a kitchen... are unqualifiable. He is all the cook fail you ever seen at once.Glenn is not better, just enough, but he already failed pasta. More than once.However, one day, Holst wants to learn to cook to please Miklan and give him back the love he gives them. And that's the beginning of chaos...
Relationships: Background - Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Glenn Fraldarius & Holst Goneril & Raphael Kirsten, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Holst Goneril, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Series: The Day Everything Changed -  Miklenholst Domestic Fluff Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931716
Kudos: 2
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for having choosen my fic !!!  
> Holst being a catastroph with anything he'd cook is totally based on my wife that I love so much!!! Thanks to her for being such an inspiration! (I might have exagerate some point thought!!)
> 
> And don't forget!! You're awesome, I love you, I believe in you and you can do anything!!!  
> Wear a mask, hydrate yourself, wash your hands and avoid going outside!!!

Who was the idiot who invented the eight hours of work per day?! Honestly! If Holst Prudentia Goneril managed to find them, he would put them under arrest! They could only be a psychopath! And how the hell Sylvain could smile in the Dead Seat?! What was that funny with suffering in that work with so many paperwork?

Very well, Sylvain hadn’t been awakened at four am for an emergency, forced to put an uniform above sexy lingerie… but he made eight hours too! And yet, he was just smiling, looking by the window with a big smile on his lips. And it was hard for Holst to think in such a way because usually _he_ was the one always happy and shining. But perhaps having slept only three hours, not having been able to get himself a bit ready and… oh dear Sothis, the images flashing in his head. Relentless reminder of the desire growing in his guts… Next people telling him being hypersexual was sexy will be put under arrest. Just like the weirdo who dared to allow eight hours shift!!

“I love that song!! Can I turn up the volume?” Sylvain asked.

“Of course, sweetheart!” Holst smiled.

He turned on the flywheel to take the road leading home. Sylvain leaned on the radio system and pressed the correct button. Holst’s car was way different than the one he had when he still lived with his father but the man was bringing him to the precinct since one month and half now and he started to know it very well. To be honest, he would never have believed he would love that way quit the Hell he was used to live in and he would never have believed he would love working at a precinct, doing the paperwork. And yet! Perhaps it was because leaving home, finally, allowed him to find back Felix, to start dating him and finally ask his hand? As for the precinct… Yeah, paperwork wasn’t the funniest but it was no-brain like and he appreciate that. He loved Holst, his stupid music he would put in his office and Catherine, Shamir and Aloïs were three awesome colleagues!

How not to be happy?

In this house, he found what he never thought he would found. Hell! You would have told him, two months ago, that, leaving his father’s toxic thrall would allow him to find love, a good family _and_ to bond with his big brother, he would have laughed at you!

And yet…

“Eh, tell me! Do you still learn cooking with Miklan?” Holst asked.

“Yes!” Sylvain smiled. “I think I’m getting the hang of it! Remember the tomato pasta we ate last Wednesday?”

“Yep! It was you?! They were so yummy!”

“Thank you!”

Sylvain couldn’t help blush a little. Who could guess him, a good for nothing, would be able to cook? He was doing Felix, and Glenn,’s breakfast every morning and always new stuff, more complicated stuff and he loved it! Yesterday he made some waffle but salty because he wouldn’t dare feed his fiancé with sweet food.

“I envy you!”

“Why?”

“Because I wanna cook too! Can you teach me?”

“Miklan told me you would say that one day and he told me I’d have to run away. Soooo…”

Sylvain looked at the car door.

“Don’t you dare!”

Holst quickly pressed the button locking all the doors.

“Eh!” Sylvain laughed. “Don’t worry! I didn’t want to jump from the car. Except if you’re trying to pressure me?”

“No! I don’t want you to be hurt if you jump from the car!” Holst protested, turning at another corner.

“I won’t jump from the car! No one would be stupid enough to…”

“Eh!”

Sylvain facepalmed. “Seriously?”

“I wanted to see if it was fun!” Holst said. “And I was very young.”

Sylvain gently sighed. Sometimes, he wondered how he had survived that long. Sometimes, he wondered how Glenn and Holst had ended up together. He knew their history, pretty cute in his opinion, but Holst was so chaotic, eccentric and uncontrollable while Glenn was calm, using a lot of reflection and loving to just sit down and rest. Plus, he had pretty much understood that Holst’s type of people, physically at least, was… well… Miklan. However, Sylvain thought they were absolutely adorable together…

“I can’t teach you, you now?” Sylvain said, coming back to the first subject. “I’m learning myself and I’m not sure…”

Holst pouted.

“But!!” Sylvain quickly said. “I heard about cooking lessons? Let me check that for you when we’re back home.”

“Hm… Okay! But… You say nothing to Miklan, please? I’d like to surprise him!”

“Sweet! I hope it will help you. Tell me if I can do anything. Like cover you or else?”

“You’re so sweet!! Thank you so much! The only time I tried to cook, for Glenn, I make us all sick!”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes! It was just before you and Felix came home. We were ugly messes! Except I was pretty!” Holst smiled and then watched in the rear window. “But there, I’m a mess… Dear Goddess…”

“You look pretty,” Sylvain protested.

“Thank you! Not thinking it, thought…”

Holst had a little pout but smiled just after.

Sylvain had noticed it was very rare for him to be sad longtime. Only a couple of seconds at worse… Being someone who hid his sadness behind a big smile, he hoped Holst wasn’t like that because he was too good, too pure and he just wanted him to be truly happy…

After a couple of minutes, Holst parked in the alley in front of the little house he rented with Glenn and Miklan. He noticed the car of this last one. He wondered if Glenn was there or even available? Felix might have needed him? And, well… Glenn was often very tired and he could nap or be lost in some activity.

Holst stepped outside his car and leaned to check his face in the rear mirror with a groan.

“Be ready to lose a stepbrother.”

“Stop iiiit!” Sylvain laughed. “You’re so pretty even in natural and everybody except us hates you so just enter that home and go get hugs!”

“Yes! Hugs! And more!” he smiled, locking his car.

Then, he went toward the front door, opening it. Sylvain quickly followed him. He was exhausted by that day as well, to be honest and he just wanted to crash next to Felix… and give him a million of kisses.

Holst unlocked the door and removed his vest as well as his boots. “Hi, honey, I’m home!” he happily shouted.

“Hi!” Miklan’s voice replied.

And nothing else.

“Is Felix there?” Sylvain asked.

“Nop. He went run with Glenn. He wanted to train stamina and we thought it would be nice for Glenn to come outside,” Miklan explained. From the kitchen, it appeared. “They took Junior with them.”

Sylvain was a bit disappointed but he said nothing. He still could hug his lover later and for now… he could go read a book in the sofa, perhaps? Watch TV? But really… he preferred a good book…

He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Holst go to the kitchen and searched for his earphone, going to the sofa.

Holst slid in the room from where enchanting perfumes were coming.

“Hmm…” he smiled. “It looks delicious.”

“I’m just making spaghetti with mushrooms, chicken and a special sauce,” Miklan replied.

Holst approached him, still smiling, but inside, he was a bit disappointed. Miklan knew him well enough to know about what he was talking. He sneaked below his arm to be without them and hugged him.

“Sunshine, if I stop cooking the sauce, it will burn.”

“You just would have to say I did it!” Holst smiled.

Miklan let go of his wooden spoon to lift the round chin and steal a kiss to his ray of light. And just after, came back to the sauce.

Holst pressed his head against the pectorals and he smiled when he felt Miklan’s chin gently laying in the pink fluffy forest.

“I missed you…” Holst said.

“I always miss you, my Sunshine…” Miklan said, kissing tenderly his hair.

Holst smiled and snuggled in his arms, pressing his face between his huge manboobs.

“Are you on guard tonight again?” Miklan asked.

“Yes… For one week again. It sucks… perhaps they won’t call, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I still wear my pajama under my uniform…” Holst caressed Miklan’s torso with a finger. “Wanna see?” he smiled.

“Give me your lips,” the redhead requested with a feral and greedy smile.

Holst’s heart was beating so fast in his chest. He tilted his head and purred when he received a kiss. He opened his lips, craving for more.

“Sunshine…” Miklan said against his lips. “The food…”

“I thought I was more appetizing than the meal.”

“Oh, you are. If it was just me, I would eat you. But Glenn and the brothers need to eat. And you too,” he said.

He lifted Holst’s chin again to kiss him tenderly. With Greed. Passion. Need…

Holst grabbed his shirt, tugging him.

Miklan wasn’t surprised and he certainly had searched it there. He couldn’t blame him. His desire for him was always so strong… It was as if Holst was a God of Love and requested all his attention. He never felt that before… But he never cared that much for anyone before Glenn and Holst.

And in comparison to Holst, Glenn hadn’t much desire so…

“Holst… I really need to keep an eye on the food.”

“But I do nothing! I just stand there!”

“Can you stand there here?”

Holst turned his head to the entry of the kitchen and smiled widely when he saw the one he married five years ago. His Glenn! His hair messy, his respiration a bit shaky, and sweat rolling along his pale skin…

“My love! Why won’t _you_ come here? This pillow is so comfortable!” Holst happily sighed.

“Oh I betcha!” Glenn smiled as he passed his hand in his very long dark blue mane hairstyled in a side cut. “I’m gonna have a shower if it’s okay, Miklan? I’m all sweaty…”

“Yes, the food will be soon ready but if you come a bit later, it will be fine anyway.”

“Can I come?” Holst asked. “I need to change myself! And be all pretty!”

“You’re always pretty,” Miklan and Glenn replied at the same time.

“Aaaw!”

Holst came on tip toe to kiss Miklan and then he passed under his arm to dash to Glenn, passing his arms around his shoulders and leaning to rub his cheek against his husband’s.

“You can come if you want to,” Glenn said. “I’d be delighted to share a shower with you!”

“Take your time, I’d keep your food warm,” Miklan announced.

“Thank you.”

Glenn waited for Holst to move away and he walked toward his fiancé. He had a pout and came on his tip toe but he certainly couldn’t reach his face. And swore Miklan was smirking when he leaned to receive that soft kiss.

Stupid Miklan with his 210 centimeters!!!

But on the other hand… he loved so much his smile. He kissed the scar on his chin, caressed his cheek with a light stubble.

“I love you,” he said, moving his hand toward Holst.

“I love you too, my Night flower,” Miklan swore.

Holst blew a kiss to Miklan and grabbed Glenn’s hand. Together, they went outside the door and they could hear the rumor of Sylvain and Felix talking in the living room. Glenn took the stairs, checking that Bunny, his adorable and big ginger cat, wouldn’t come… especially because the beast hated Holst since the man dared to sleep next to Glenn at the place _he_ wanted to have to get Glenn’s cuddle.

The two husbands gathered the clothes in their room. If Glenn took his pajama, an adorable grey one with cats on it, Holst was forbidden to have his night clothes downstairs. Felix was a bit too much uncomfortable to see Holst walking around in seductive lingerie. To the displeasure of Miklan who couldn’t let his eyes rest on the beautiful curves framed with such enthralling clothes. But Holst was Holst anyway so his ‘night outfit’ was actually a t-shirt he had stolen to Miklan, some panties and nothing else.

“Say, my sugarcube…” Holst cooed, as he approached him.

Glenn just closed the door and he threw his clothes on the dirty basket made in wicker.

“Holst…” he said, passing his arms around him. ”You must be full of desire,” he whispered, “but I’m not feeling it.”

“It’s fine,” Holst replied. “I love you.” He gently pressed their lips together then their forehead. His fingers, as gentle, undid the little ribbon around one of the numerous Glenn had in his haircut and started to undo it. “It’s about something else… Not that I don’t dream of you screaming my name.”

“I can scream your name,” Glenn snickered.

“Last time you did, you were angry against me,” Holst pouted.

“I wasn’t angry. I’m never angry against you…” He caressed the hand taking care of another braid. “What is it, then?”

“I was just thinking… Miklan takes really good care of us. Well…” He removed another ribbon and undone an umpteenth braid with gentle and caring fingers. “You both really take care of me… And I do nothing back for you.”

“Holst…” Glenn looked at him, so cautious and tender as he helped him with his hair. Same hair he would cut for him regularly and take time to braid because Glenn preferred when he was the one doing it. Hell… He looked at the fingers adorned with black nail, shell but still, because Holst just took care of him so well. “You’re taking care of me. And of Miklan certainly.”

“I give him my body,” Holst replied. “But I’m pretty sure I’m the one who take benefit of it.”

“He loves you and doesn’t you to suffer but I’m sure he is taking a lot of fun even when you request a quickie.”

Holst still felt like he was using Miklan. Trying to formulate what he wanted to say, he also had the feeling he was using Glenn…

“I would like to go in a cooking classes and learn to make Miklan’s favorite food! He never does it for himself and I want him to be happy!”

Glenn blinked. It wasn’t surprising Holst would want to do such a thing but he also knew it was a bad idea to let his husband in a kitchen. The man was able to make the electricity trip just by trying to use the boiler to make tea.

“You don’t need my approval. Go for it. Just take care… I don’t mind if you hurt the others when you’ll blow the kitchen but I want you to keep your arms to cuddle me!”

“Meanie!!” Holst protested. He took him in his arms anyway, squeezing and landing kisses on his face. “I just wanted… Can you come with me? I know it will be a mess and I will fail. But if I fail with you… at least, I can have hugs when I will feel like shit!” he smiled.

Glenn kissed him tenderly. Holst was always happy, so full of life! But it happened he was down. And most of the time, it was because he failed. Holst, as chaotic and full of light he was, had two fears: losing those he loved, and failing…

“Of course, I’ll come with you. It’s going to be fun and so we won’t care when we’ll fail!”

“Yes!!” Holst smiled.

Glenn pressed a kiss on his temple, smiling back. He wanted to tell me how much he didn’t need to always succeed…

When Holst had something in mind, you couldn’t easily get rid of it. In fact… it was almost impossible. Even the horniest ideas couldn’t save you from his plans. Gladly, those evil plans nothing could erase were always sweet…That was the main reason why Glenn always said his husband was made for love and love only. With the mastermind he had and the dedication he owned, not forgetting the means he possessed whatever it was money or a very pleasant build, he could have done anything.

Any mischief.

And yet… he was loving…

With the help of Sylvain, and a bit of Felix, they managed to get Miklan busy enough for not questioning the absence of the men he loved more than anything in the world.

With his schedule, it wasn’t that easy to find good classes but they managed to find one in the evening. Not too late but still… Miklan would certainly wait for them. But it was for a good cause!

Glenn crossed the town, thanks to bus and a bit of walk, and he arrived in front of the big building gathering different classes. Here, you could learn any language, informatics, some sports, drawing, singing, and how to play so many different instruments! The place was always filled with people, like a very big anthill. There was always a teacher ready to teach you how to play poker or to sew, and there was always a student to learn how to karate or to dance…

Right now, there was someone in front of the front doors who really wanted to learn to cook. And when he saw Glenn, he smiled and dashed to him. He threw his arms around him and landed kisses on his face.

“My love!!”

Glenn smiled and kissed his lips. Quickly. It was hard to resist to the overwhelming

“I missed you, Holst…” he confessed under his breath.

“I missed you too! I was so excited to see you again!”

His smile still on his lips, Glenn brushed his hip, and then stepped away. He walked to the building’s big door and pushed them, holding it for Holst. Which thanked him. He knew Glenn, as well as Miklan, had lot of difficulties showing love in public… Being closeted for years didn’t help assuming the love you had for your husband or your fiancé. Though, for Glenn, it was even harder. Showing love to his brother, or Sylvain, in public was already an ordeal for him. He hadn’t been taught to show love in public.

And… well, he didn’t believe he had been taught love at all…

Together, they walked inside and went to the room they will have their lesson. Holst wished he could have taken his hand, gently squeezing it, intertwining their fingers but… but he held himself back. He just watched his husband as this one knocked at the door.

Door that opened just a few seconds after.

“Oh hello!! You come for the cooking lesson?!” a big man asked with a joyful voice.

“Yes!” Holst smiled.

“Come!”

He stepped aside, with a wide movement of his arm, and invited them inside.

“You don’t check we are on the list?” Glenn asked.

“Who cares about the list? If you wanna learn to cook, I’m down to teach you!”

The man smiled, very friendly. He showed the different tables. Every one of them had a sink and an electric stove on the side as well as an oven. And there weren’t many students. They were three others but it was fine. In fact, Glenn firmly believed it must be easier to teach to people that way…

“Go where you want,” the teacher said.

“Can I go with him?” Holst asked, showing Glenn. “I’m not a good cooker at all.”

“You can, if you want to! It’s all about fun!”

Holst thanked him and looked at the man as they were walking toward a table. He was wearing those white uniforms you could see in movie or TV show, but he had so much muscles buttons had been opened. So, you had the views of wide muscles covered with a blond forest.

“I love him…” Holst smiled. “He is so gentle and positive! I love that in a man!”

“Holst… You already have a very muscular guy who can cook at home,” Glenn said.

“And can’t I have a second one?” he teased with a wink.

Glenn stared at him with a weak and tired smile…

“We only had two news people, right?” the teacher said.

He walked toward his desk that was basically a table but bigger. And with a freezer and plenty of other ingredients spread on the side. He looked at the cardboard and nodded firmly.

“I’m used to see people come and leave at any time so you might be a bit below the others but it’s fine! I’ll help you if you need help. Here, we teach very easy cooking familial dishes! I’m sure you’ll handle it very fine!”

“Thank you!” Holst smiled.

The man smiled back and showed the ingredients on the side.

“Today, we will do creamy cheesy pasta with mushrooms and ham, and while it will bake in the oven, we will prepare a chocolate mousse! What do you think about that?”

The three others seemed delighted by this. It was an easy meal to please your family and look like a real chief!

“Miklan always says I can’t touch the oven,” Holst whispered. “And last time I tried to make pastas…”

“Yeah…” Glenn groaned. They had been sick for two days and Miklan had to take care of them… “But you will learn.”

“I really want to learn! This would be so awesome if I could make some chocolate mousse for Miklan!”

“Yes! You will one day. Just listen carefully!”

“Yes!” Holst nodded.

The teacher was starting to explain what to do. Easy, they had to pour water in a pot and install it on the stove to warm it. While the water will warm, they had to cut the ham and the mushrooms. Glenn was watching both of them. With which of it Holst would risk the less to lose a finger?!

“Mushroom! I love mushroom!!” Holst happily said as he took a mushroom to slice it. “I can already imagining Miklan’s face when he will see me chop mushrooms like a pro!”

He frowned in front of the mushrooms. He didn’t know how to chop like a pro though… He tried to chop just like he always did. And there, he started to believe it wasn’t the best thing to have grown up with servants to do the food and everything. He was the pro for pouring cereals and milk or make sandwiches from already sliced things or premade salad like chicken-curry salad… but not preparing everything.

Glenn was just like him.

They both were coming from wealthy family who had servants. At least, Glenn could make boil water or do very easy meal but he was also the one who ruined Miklan’s pastas by not drying the pasta and then adding flour because it looked too soaked…

“Oh! Wait!” The man approached Holst. “Let me show you how to cut.”

He came next to Holst and took the knife, showing how he placed his fingers. They were curled, holding the little mushrooms and the blade was brushing his skin but it didn’t harm at all.

Glenn leaned to see how the man was doing. He gathered the ham and tried to place his fingers correctly. Holst glanced at him and then at the man again, looking cautiously.

He wanted to succeed that!

It shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

It didn’t come to fire or anything? He was almost sure the water will boil correctly because it was Glenn who took care of that. But the mushrooms were in _his_ charge. And while they were struggling, Glenn being pretty slow with his ham, the other students were fast. They were beginners too but not as much beginners as them two!

“You see?” the man asked.

“Yes!” Holst replied.

“You’re doing right uh… blue guy!”

“Glenn,” he said, focusing on the ham.

“I’m Holst!” Holst smiled. “But we don’t know your name!”

The teacher pushed a mushroom toward him. Holst took it, and the knife, and placed it just as it has bee, showed to him.

“Yes, perfect. You’re doing right!” He put his hand on Holst’s hair, ruffling. “I’m Raphaël! Call me if you need anything.”

Holst nodded and smiled as he looked him walking away.

“Such a sweetheart. But a bit disappointing. He could have lovingly taken my hand to show me how I was supposed to cut,” Holst sighed.

Glenn looked at him and then the mushrooms.

“Do you want to lovingly take the ham and try cutting it?”

“Na! You’re doing it so well! And I love mushroom!!”

Holst had so much excitation in the voice. He really wanted to succeed that! The others being faster, Raphaël was already explaining what they had to do for the mushrooms and the ham, thought swearing he would repeat if needed. Not that the recipe was written on that black board in front of the room anyway…

But the part to come looked dangerous to Glenn.

That was the part where they both risked to set fire to the whole kitchen… You really couldn’t trust them.

Raphaël approached them.

“How does it go?” he asked.

“Fine,” Holst smiled. He showed the ham of his husband. “Look how awesome he is!”

“That’s beautiful ham cube, yes!” The teacher smiled. “And those mushrooms slices are great too!” He kept smiling. And his smile was really beautiful. “Now, you can put a knob of butter in the pan.”

Holst turned his head toward Glenn. Who moved to the butter to knife a big slice and slide it in the pan. He turned on the heat.

“Perfect. When the butter will be melted, you can add the mushrooms and the ham and then you stir until the mushrooms shrink and turn brown. I’ll come check anyway.”

“Thank you!” Holst said. He looked at his husband. “Can I put the mushrooms and the ham in the pan, please, please, please?”

“Yes, of course.”

“But you watch over me, right?”

“I will!” Glenn swore.

Holst smiled, motivated, and he looked at the butter melting and turning brown. He bit his lower lip. Waiting.

“It looks like it turns dark?” Glenn said.

“So I put the mushs and the ham in?”

“I think so.”

Holst pushed them all in the pan, making jump around the melted butter. Some droplets touched the fire, making it grew and swallow the pan.

“IIIIIIK!!!!!”

Glenn tugged Holst toward him, protecting him from the fire.

Raphaël quickly came to them, pushing away the pan and calming the fire. “What happened?”

“I don’t know?” Holst replied. “I’m sorry, I’m cursed.”

“It should be fine,” Raphaël replied. “Be more careful next time. Be delicate.”

“I’m very delicate!” Holst smiled.

“Perfect. Keep doing that! And you can take a pot to make the sauce. You need to melt butter. Be more careful this time, okay?” he smiled.

Glenn nodded. Holst nodded as well. His wooden spoon in hand, he was stirring in the pan.

“Do you want to make that butter melt?” Glenn asked. He leaned toward him. “I see you weren’t lurking that guy.”

“I was too panicked! I’m a catastrophe!”

“You’re fine,” Glenn replied. He frowned. “What should I do with the sauce?”

Holst looked up at the blackboard. “You… add milk!”

“Milk?” Glenn frowned. But he trusted his husband so he just poured the milk. “This look weird… Doesn’t Miklan put flour at some point in it?” he asked, taking the spice.

“I think so! Hmmm… Perhaps now?”^

Glenn looked at the black board.

“Holst…”

“Yes?”

“The flour was _before_ the milk…” Glenn let out.

“What?”

Holst stared at the black board too. He let out a moan of shame.

“Oh no… You shouldn’t have trusted me!” Holst hiccupped.

“I will always trust you,” Glenn replied. “We are learning so it’s fine. Perhaps it will be good anyway. Do you want to spice the butter-milk?” he asked.

“I… I want, yes!”

Holst smiled and took the pepper mill. And the salt and the nutmeg shaker! He started to spread them over the liquid. Glenn looked at him with tenderness and wished he could pass his fingers in his hair… He wished he could have the strength to lean and press a kiss on his cheek. His husband was always so happy.

No matter what.

Such a ray of sunshine…

It was always warming his heart. Miklan called him ‘Sunshine’ and it wasn’t surprising… when he was here, it was always as if the clouds were pushed away…

“I don’t understand…” Holst whispered. “We followed the recipe, right?”

Glenn nodded. They followed the recipe. More or less… They hadn’t put the flour in the sauce, they add certainly too much cheese but except that… Well, Holst had managed to burn the mushrooms and ham then the pasta were too cooked, soaky and way too salted… Like the sauce. The pastas weren’t tasty at all and when they put it in the oven… Did Holst forget to butter the plate? Everything was burnt and it was impossible to remove even a spoon of the meal.

Well… Meal?

And as for the moss… It never took. It stayed a weird liquid thing…

Glenn said it was good but Holst found it was too sweet. And since Glenn wasn’t that fond of sweet, he was sure he lied.

“It’s fine,” Raphaël said. “You’re learning!”

He took a fork to slide it in the meal.

Holst immediately grabbed his arm. “Please, don’t! You will only make you sick.”

“A good plate must be tasted!” Raphaël protested.

“A good plate, probably, but… this is a mess. Please, don’t. Please, please, please…”

Holst made him the look no one could resist to. He knew how powerful was this weapon so he barely used it. But here it was a matter of life and death!

“Okay. But you keep coming and you will soon learn and so I can taste your food one day. Promise?” the tall man asked, sliding his hand in his pink hair. “Keep hope. Okay?”

“Okay…”

But Glenn knew Holst and he knew he wasn’t okay.

“I will warn you if we don’t come back for any reason,” Glenn swore to the man. His fingers gently brushed the shoulder of his husband. “Can I have the car’s keys? I will drive.”

“Yeah.” Holst smiled to Raphaël. “Thank you very much for your teaching. See you next time.”

He turned toward Glenn and handed him the keys before following him outside. The other students were leaving as well and Holst send them cheerful ‘goodbye’ or ‘see you next time’. But each time he said a new one, Glenn noticed his smile disappeared a bit more. No one could notice it but Glenn. And Miklan if he had been here probably.

Glenn knew his smile by heart. Every twitch of it. And he knew when his smiles were true or false. The last one was rarer. Almost impossible to reach. But when it happened…

“Holst…” Glenn unlocked the car and walked around it, only looking at his husband. “Do you want to come back?”

Holst opened the door of his side and let himself fall at the death place. His fingers twitched but he didn’t fasten his belt, didn’t close the door…

“Glenn…”

“Holst!”

Glenn leaned toward him.

“Glenn, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry for what, my everything?!” he asked.

“I can’t do it…” Holst whispered. “I thought I could but…”

“Holst?!”

“I really wanted to be able to do something right for once. I wanted to make Miklan happy and cook him a nice meal and I just ruined everything,” he hiccupped.

“Holst!!” Glenn passed above the handbrake. He sat on his lap and kissed his face. “Holst! You’re doing your best and you sure make him happy. It doesn’t matter if you can’t cook. I thought you found that funny…”

“But I want to make him happy. I want to be able to do something for him.”

“You do so much for him.”

“What? Wearing sexy lingerie so I’ll get _my_ dose of sex?! I just… I just wanted to do something for him.”

“You are a ray of Sun. You are the Sun in our life, the Summer in our year…”

Holst stared at him. “You… You are right… I don’t do anything for you neither.”

Glenn shook his head. He pressed their forehead together. “You’re doing so much… You take care of me. You help me to stay decent, you snuggle in my arms… You don’t need to do things, Holst! You only need to be you. Because you…” He wanted to say ‘you’re perfect as you are’ but he didn’t. He knew how his parents always expected him to be perfect. Everybody wanted him to be perfect and that was the reason why failing was so hard. He wasn’t allowed to fail. Because he had to be the perfection. He had to be smart, beautiful, the best cop, the best son, the best big brother, he had to protect and to show off impressing muscle, he has to always smile, always succeed. He had so many abilities you wouldn’t believe his résumé. And yet. So when he failed… he broke. Because his family never allowed him to fail… “Because you are the want we want. With your strength and your flaws. With your tenderness and your fails. With your kindness and that horniness I can’t always handle. You are my everything… You are Miklan’s everything…”

Holst looked at him, trying to fight against his tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of him. He wouldn’t hurt him… But it was hurt to fight and he had the feeling a new fail was about to come.

“It’s funny… not to be able to cook… Until I really want to cook and see… See, I suck.”

“You are downsizing yourself. You can cook!”

“Glenn! Are you insane?!”

“Remember tiny Hilda? Who was doing her cereals? Who was lovingly making her sandwiches?”

“Me, but…”

“But what, my Holst? You want to cook him something? You want to do it right now?” Glenn caressed his cheek, brushing the long pink braid. “We can make sandwiches. And warm some can soup… We would cook for him. It wouldn’t be the fancier but he would be something we would do with love.”

“Do… do you think he will like it?”

“Yes,” Glenn replied. “Because you will make effort to do it. So he will love it.” He gently kissed his lips. “Holst… never believe you are a failure for losing once. Or twice… Or more. It’s okay to fail. It’s normal to fail. And, believe me, you remain our lover, our everything even when you fail. If you fall… we’re here to help you get up. Because we love you…”

Holst smiled slightly. He passed his arms around him to hug him. “I love you too, Glenn…”

When Glenn parked in the alley, next to Miklan’s car, it was already late. Light was coming from the house through the curtains. Glenn stopped fully the car and looked at Holst. He gently slid his hand on Holst’s thigh. Holst turned his head toward him with a tender smile, caressing his hand with his thumb.

“You feel ready to go inside?”

Holst nodded. “I’m sorry for earlier, Glenn.”

“Please, don’t say you’re sorry.” Glenn took his hand, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles. “I just want you to be happy.”

“You make me happy,” Holst swore.

“You always say that.”

“You always say that as well,” Holst reminded. “And you know it’s true. I care you, Glenn. I love you, my love…”

Glenn leaned to kiss him tenderly.

A ray of light came gently brush Holst, bathing him. Glenn frowned because… well, yes, Holst was his light, was their Sun, but that looked odd, no? But when he saw Holst waving his hand, he noticed that Miklan just had opened the front door.

Glenn gently squeezed Holst’s hand before moving away. He closed the car when Holst was outside and couldn’t help smiling when he saw his husband dash to Miklan and jump at his neck.

“Hi, bad boy!! I missed you!”

“I missed you too.” He cupped his face and stole him a tender and passionate kiss. “I always miss you.” He looked up and smiled, holding out his free hand to Glenn. “And I missed you so much, my Night Flower.”

“Good evening, Miklan.”

Miklan leaned over him to kiss his lips too. Glenn passed his arms around him and could feel him smile against his lips. He closed his eyes with delight when he felt the man lifting him. Miklan entered in the house, closing it with his foot, carrying his both Worlds in his arm.

“I love when you do that,” Holst purred. “My strong tough boy.

He kissed his cheek, lowering his lips to brush his neck. Miklan closed his arm around him.

“I made you something to eat. Syl’ and Felix already at and they are in their room.”

“Perfect,” Glenn replied. “I’m not very hungry but I’ll make an effort,” he swore.

“Thank you. Just try to eat a little. It’s mashed potatoes, roasted chicken and green peas.”

Miklan installed them on the chairs. He pressed a kiss on each mouth and went to the stove so he could prepare a dish for his lovers.

“When do you come back tomorrow?” Glenn asked.

“Pretty early, around seven pm, why?”

“Just wanted to know when you will be there!”

Holst looked at his husband who gently nodded. Tomorrow, they would make such a good meal for their Miklan!

Miklan who approached them to install a dish in front each of them. Generously for Holst but not much for Glenn. He was always caring for them… Glenn caressed his bicep with a tender smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

He kissed his lips and sat next to them.

“You don’t eat?” Holst wondered.

“No. But I’m fine watching you,” he swore.

Holst smiled back and swore himself he really would take care of him in return!!!

Puffing and huffing, Felix stopped in front of the carts ranks in the big entry of the supermarket.

“I WON!” he shouted.

Glenn smiled. “Yeah, I’m getting old.”

“Yeah. That’s it,” Felix replied. “Just recognize you lost!”

“Hmmm, you’re right!” Glenn grabbed Felix’s face in his hands, starting to land kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. “I’m so proud of my baby brother!!”

“Quit with it!” Felix protested, pushing him away. He removed the drool of his face with a loud ‘ugh!’ “You’re insufferable! I hate you!”

“You hate me…” Glenn repeated with a kitty face.

“Except I don’t!” Felix flushed before walking toward the carts. “Do you have a coin? Do we even take one cart?”

“Cart, basket, as you wish,” Glenn replied. “We need three liters of soup, bread or sandwiches and things to put in. Holst asked me to take tuna, mayonnaise, eggs. I’m not sure I should trust him to make his own tuna salad but… curry salad, will take an already made, cheese, ham, jam, honey…”

“Are you sure you need all of this?” Felix asked as he walked toward the supermarket.

“If we don’t need it, it still can be useful for breakfast or anything else.”

“All right,” Felix replied. “He will not do weird stuff with the sandwiches, right?”

As he asked this, real dread crawling along his spine. Felix grabbed a basket and entered the main part of the supermarket. Glenn pulled his phone in his pocket where his cards wallet was already snuggled.

“It’s fine, Holst can make sandwiches. I have doubt for the tuna salad because he will have to cook it but making the sandwiches? It’s fine! He can spread food on bread.”

“Excuse me to doubt!”

“You’re talking about my husband,” Glenn said.

“The same that managed to make a cake he had bought totally uneatable while wanting to add buttercream?”

“He did his best!” Glenn protested.

“Warming it on microwave and pouring a _strawberry_ buttercream over a nut and caramel cake?”

“He…” Glenn sighed. “Yes! He can’t cook at all! He is so nice he becomes dumb! And he has zero skill to make food. You cry but I lived three years with him before we get Miklan to save us and I never have been so happy to get Rodrigue’s money than the days Holst wanted to cook. I love him, I love him so much but he shouldn’t be allowed in a kitchen!”

Felix smiled, walking in the bakery area of the supermarket. “While my fiancé is really skilled in a kitchen.”

“Mine too. I bet mine is better than yours,” Glenn snickered.

“Soon, he will surpass the master!”

Glenn pressed his finger on Felix’s nose. “Enjoy your victory in the racing, that’s the only one you will get.”

Felix smiled widely. He always had wanted to do better than Glenn. He was obsessed with this because his father loved Glenn so much. Felix thought his value could be proved only if he was better than Glenn. But it never had been unhealthy! Now, it was just a game… Who cared who was better than who? He was in love with Sylvain and his fiancé was making him so happy, just by a contact, a smile… And he was doing the studies he wanted! While Glenn was trying to find another job, something he would love for once. And he had the support of his husband and his fiancé for that. Felix’s studies being lax–or to be correct, having not much hours in classes but a lot of training and spectacles outside the school–they could spend a bit of time together. Both forced to follow the studies their father wanted them to do, the fate he had drawn for them, it was hard for Glenn to know what he wanted. Before Holst, he didn’t even know what he truly wished and when he started to date him… he knew he wanted to be with him but what else?

As they walked in the different alleys, they gathered food. Everything on the list. Sylvain and Holst would come back earlier from work so they could cook together for Miklan. They would certainly do more hours later at worl but, in fact, Holst had already done so many extra-hours… The precinct owed him that! Holst always said he didn’t like to work and preferred chill and it certainly was true but he was also dedicated and would do the best to always help the victims, to defeat the bandits and to avoid doing anything he found out of his moral. Which wasn’t the easiest to be honest…

In the soup alley, they stayed a moment the time for Glenn to choose the soup cans. He wanted something easily to warm so Holst would have fewer difficulties to cook. And just to avoid any risk… Glenn loved Holst and he was the first one to defend him and say his husband wasn’t stupid, he had _decided_ to play it dumb. Holst was silly-billy but he could be really smart when he stopped playing around or controlled his horniness _but_ Holst could totally mix three different soups by mistake. His skills as a cooker were that bad. So, Glenn only chose tomato soup because it was neutral enough.

Walking back to the checkout with Felix, Glenn stopped in the alley.

“Felix?”

“Yay?” he asked.

“What if I buy butter?” Glenn offered.

Felix stopped and turned toward his brother with a frown. “Don’t we need butt…” He smiled. “Again?!”

He walked toward Glenn who held a pasta packet in his hand.

“Again!” Glenn smiled.

“I should teach you how to do that!”

“I’m a bit less a hopeless case than my husband,” Glenn replied. “I can cook butter pasta but I just think it would be better if you do it because you are the best! And then we force Holst to eat it and he has to recognize you are the better sibling!” he smiled.

“I will always make you butter pasta if this is what you want. But you know… he already tasted my butter pasta. He says they are great.”

“He what?”

“He loves them,” Felix replied.

“I love him so much but I hate him. I will make him confess!”

Felix smirked. “So… butter pasta?”

“Yes, please!”

According to the book he had taken, _Cooking for Dummies_ , you had to wear a good outfit for cooking. That was the reason why Holst was tying a little apron around his waist, making a beautiful bow.

Knock knock.

“Holst?”

The door opened on Glenn. Since you had to wear a correct outfit and be sure hair wouldn’t fail on the food, he had tied his very long hair in a bun thanks to two braids. He was beautiful… Even more when he smiled, looking at Holst outfit, a transparent apron above his belly, the edge gently brushing his thighs. And so, of course, it couldn’t hide the beautiful pink body he was wearing, uncovering pectorals, abs, navel and a bit of secret skin. And yet, the body had a turtleneck and a long piece of fabric hiding a part of the pectorals.

“You know we cook _before_ Miklan will arrive.”

“Yes! But the book said we needed the perfect cooker outfit! So…”

“Perfect!” Glenn smiled.

He approached him to take his hand, gently kissing his fingers.

Holst intertwined their fingers and followed him in the kitchen.

“You tell me if you are cold, okay?”

“Yes!” Holst replied. “We start with make hard-boiled egg, right?”

“Yes.”

Holst smiled and, in the kitchen, put three eggs in a pot. Glenn passed behind him and poured water above it. Holst thanked him and added salt in the pot. Then Holst came to the bread and started to put butter on every of them. Glenn looked what he was doing. Putting butter on every slice of bread was okay. Or pretty much. But stirring the eggs? Without having turned on the stove? Glenn had to do that and prepared a pot to pour the soup in it. They wouldn’t start warming them right now but it was already something.

Then, Holst started to spread different things on the bread, making generous sandwich he then cut in two.

Glenn smiled as he saw him do. He was doing it like a chief. He went on tip toe and pressed his lips on his cheek.

“You’re doing so great,” Glenn congratulated gently.

“Thank you! Soon, I’ll prepare the tuna salad and you will be so impressed!”

“I will!”

Holst smiled and grabbed the honey. Taking some on his knife, he started to spread it… on the ham.

“W… what are you doing there?” Glenn asked.

“Special sandwich for Miklan! You remember his favorite plate is pork cooked on amber with honey, right?”

“Right…” Glenn replied.

“So!! I’m making it but in a sandwich. I certainly can’t cook a whole pork but ham with honey should be fine. He will be so happy!!” Holst turned his head toward Glenn who stared the Monster sandwich with a frown. “Right?”

Glenn lightly sighed. “Right,” he replied. “We should ask Sylvain to come help us for the eggs…”

“It’s fine, no? It’s like fifteen minutes to wait then we open?”

“Ten minutes when it starts to boil,” Glenn corrected.

“Okay! We check!”

Holst was so motivated and he kept doing the sandwiches. Glenn helped him as much as he could. But it wasn’t easy knowing the mayhem his husband was able to make. In the end, by some miracle from the Hell, Holst made blow the eggs, almost burnt himself while trying to scale the eggs and cut them, and he also managed to burn the soup. That and put way too much mayonnaise and pepper in his tuna salad.

But he was so happy…

How can Glenn could choke his happiness? As long as he wasn’t burnt… Plus, Sylvain came save them with the soup and the exploding eggs…

Now, in the middle of the mess that was now the kitchen, they were waiting for Miklan to come and this should be soon…

It was late already.

It was always like that. When he was about to close the shop, it was always the moment an idiot would come inside because ‘there was two minutes left’ and that idiot would take forever to have his orders. With bad luck, and when you saw his father you knew Miklan has no luck, there were always one or two others customers who managed to get through. The last one didn’t take much time, gladly, but still… Miklan loved his job when it came to chop meat, making squeak the bones under his strength, and imaging those he hated while doing so, but dealing with customers? Yuck…

It was so late already and he still had to make the food for his lovers and the baby brothers. He was always making easy meal in weekdays but he couldn’t do way more. If he could have more time…

He wanted to make them happy.

Parking in the alley, he came outside the car, locked it and moved to the front door. He was about to slide his key in the keyhole when the door opened, revealing his favorite Fraldarius, his childhood friend, his best friend… one of the loves of his life.

“Hi!” Glenn smiled.

“Hi.”

Miklan leaned to kiss him hello.

“How has been your day?” Glenn asked.

“Exhausting. I was about to kill my last customer but I wanted to go home to see you.”

“I’m glad I’m your safety rail against murder,” Glenn smiled. “Don’t say to Holst you intended a murder though, you know how he is.”

Miklan removed his boots with a smirk. “How can he be always horny for that while being a cop?” he mocked.

“I think it’s because it’s you. You make him horny whatever you do. That’s a burden you will have to carry till the end of the time.”

“I can deal with that.” Miklan was about to hang his leather jacket but frowned. “What is this smell? Something burnt? You tried to cook?”

He moved toward the kitchen, his vest still in hand.

“Well…” Glenn started.

Coming from the living room, Bunny, Glenn’s big ginger cat, dashed and tried to attack Miklan who just stepped above him. He was used of those sneaky attacks. Glenn grabbed his cat, hugging him in his arms and making him purr, as he followed Miklan. The man pushed open the door of the kitchen and first thing he saw was Holst’s beautiful smile.

“BON APPETITE!” Holst let out, showing the mountain of sandwiches on a plate.

“You…”

“We didn’t try to cook. We cooked!” Glenn smiled.

“You…” Miklan said again.

He looked at Holst, wearing his sweet lingerie and that almost transparent apron but only being resplendent because of that pure joy surrounding. He looked at Glenn, smiling to him so gently, and looking a bit proud of them.

“Junior got his walk so you can just enjoy your meal now,” a voice said behind them. Miklan turned his head toward Sylvain who had his arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Holst did his best to make you food!”

“I… We are taking cooking lesson with Glenn,” Holst confessed. “But I am not that good to make pasta. Or… anything else. So Glenn said we could make sandwiches for you.”

“Holst really did the biggest part,” Glenn countered. “He even made tuna salad!!”

“Yes!” Holst smiled. “And Sylvain barely needed to help!” Sylvain nodded. “I just wanted to give you back a bit of the love you give us.” He looked at the stack of sandwiches. “It’s not the fancier but it should be good.”

Miklan crossed the room and cupped his face to kiss him as tenderly as he could. Holst shivered under his love, gently laying a hand on his pectorals while the other hand drowned in the fluffy red hair.

“But…” Holst whispered, intoxicated by their love and this kiss. “Glenn helped a lot too! He should be rewarded too.”

“Hm,” Miklan replied, kissing him again.

Holst didn’t protest, kissing him back with delight. He tenderly smiled when the man stepped away to walk toward Glenn, lifting him to kiss him with love. Glenn smiled against his lips and caressed them with his thumb. He pressed their forehead together and kept smiling when his fiancé gently put him back on the floor. He caressed his neck though and stepped away. Miklan approached Holst to put his jacket around his shoulders and Holst smiled.

“I’m going to serve everybody,” Glenn said. “We took tomato soup with Felix, I hope it will be at the taste of everybody.”

“It will be perfect, my Night Flower,” Miklan said.

He walked toward the table to tug the chair for Holst. Which smiled to him but approached the chair from Miklan’s when he was sat.

“I made some special sandwich just for you!”

“I can’t wait to taste them,” Miklan told him.

Glenn took a ladle and wondered if he should warn him or not… He loved Holst very much but he didn’t want Miklan to fall on such a surprise. He loved Holst to dead but he also needed to protect his baby brother from the food his husband would produce… that was why he served a generous ladle of soup to Felix and only the kind of sandwich he could eat without risk. Felix thanked him, of course, while his own fiancé was taking risks with the sandwiches. They dared to serve themselves because Holst had already given the most important to Miklan: the tuna salad one and the ham-honey one.

Miklan thanked Glenn for the soup and got up to tug the chair for him too.

“I should have done that,” Sylvain sighed, looking at them.

“For my brother?” Felix smirked as he took a sandwich.

Ham and cheese.

“For you, of course,” Sylvain smiled.

Felix smiled back to him.

“You’re both so cute,” Glenn said.

Felix blushed and looked away. Glenn smiled even more.

“Glenn, you want a tuna sandwich?” Holst asked with excitation.

“Of course,” he replied.

He accepted the sandwich and he looked at Miklan who prepared himself to bit in the tuna one. Holst stared at him with hope and excitation. Miklan bit and carefully tasted the food. It was a bit startling thought because everybody was looking at him…

“It’s delicious, Sunshine!”

“You… You really believe it?” Holst asked.

Miklan nodded. There was a bit too much of pepper and very greasy but it was good.

Glenn took a bite too and nodded vividly. He liked it much! He didn’t expect that when he saw him make the thing and yet.

Felix moved his hand toward his brother. Which cut his sandwich in two and gave it to his little brother for another taste test. And handed the sandwich to Sylvain who was about to look in the mountain.

“Thanks, mon amour,” he replied. He finished that sandwich. “Ah!! They right, it’s fine! You’re doing lot of progress!”

“I couldn’t really do something else,” Holst laughed, taking a sandwich to eat.

“Still. I’m proud of you, Sunshine.” Miklan turned his head toward his other fiancé. “Have you done something?”

“I helped a bit but it’s especially Holst. It mattered really much for him.”

“He is so sweet,” Miklan smiled.

He leaned to kiss his pink lover who replied to it with joy. He caressed his cheek and he pressed his thumb on his lips with delight.

“You can try the very special one I did for you?” he offered.

“Of course, Sunshine.”

Glenn bit his thumb as Miklan tried the other sandwich. He had a hiccup as soon as the ham-honey mix slid in his mouth. What the hell?!

“You love it?! You love it? I wanted to make your favorite plate in a sandwich!”

“You are so sweet,” Miklan said. “I appreciate the attention.” He leaned to kiss his forehead and then leaned at his ear. “I will thank you later a bit more.”

Holst leered at him. He got up to sit on his lap. Miklan accepted him with delight and kissed his throat before giving him a sandwich, wanting him to eat as well.

“Eh, tell me more about those cooking lessons. You’re having fun?”

“Yes!” Holst said. “If you think almost destroying a kitchen with eight people in it is fun…”

“You will learn to do better,” Miklan swore.

“I hope so.”

“It will ask time but I believe in you,” Glenn said. “The teacher is a good guy.” Holst nodded, hugging a bit more Miklan as he daydreamed about those arms… “But there is something annoying me.”

Holst had a little pout, looking at him.

“What?” Felix wondered.

He seemed glad of learning even though it was really hard to fully learn and grow when your husband could only bring chaos.

“The teacher is very kind and he explains correctly but when it came to teach us how to chop… he didn’t really show us. Can you show me how… to chop? Like… how to place my fingers, the movement…”

“Sure,” Miklan replied.

“You would gently hug me while showing me?”

Holst looked at him with a shocked air. Not that he was jealous of Glenn having Miklan’s attention. He was truly delighted! But he was sure Glenn was just annoying him. Prove? He had winked at him while asking this.

“Is there another way to do it?” Miklan smiled, leaning toward him to kiss his lips.

“Well, you don’t do it with me!” Sylvain replied.

“You are my brother,” Miklan countered.

“Isn’t Glenn too short for that?” Felix smiled.

“You’re just five centimeters taller, keep calm,” Glenn smirked back.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to handle it.”

“Yurk?” Felix replied.

“Not like that!” Glenn protested.

“But like that too!” Holst smiled.

Glenn blushed and looked away. “Anyway! Thank you, Miklan.”

“It’s a pleasure, my Night Flower.”

He took the bowl of soup to taste it and can feel how it was thick because it had been too warmed. But he said nothing. Holst was doing lot of progress and he didn’t want to make him sad nor ruining his efforts. That could make him stop trying to cook at all…

Sylvain had quickly washed the dishes while Holst put away the leftovers in the freezer. He had seen so big, there will be enough sandwiches for two days, at least. Gladly, he hadn’t noticed the amount of his special sandwiches that still laid on the plate. And yet, Miklan had eaten two triangle of sandwich yet. But Holst had made so much of it.

“Do you want me to show you how to chop right now?”

“Yes, please! But it won’t be a waste of food, right?”

“Don’t worry. We can cut ingredients for what I will make tomorrow. I thought about pasta with a four cheese sauce and chicken. And chanterelles for the beautiful Holst.”

Holst smiled. “You’re such a sweetheart.” He walked toward him to press his fingers on his pectorals and went on his tip toe to kiss him tenderly. “When you will be done with Glenn… there is something else than the oven you can turn on…” He caressed his lips with his thumb. “Well… I’m already very…”

“Holst! I’m still here!” Sylvain intervened.

“Hi, Vainvain!” Holst smiled.

“I will leave before I get too many image of… yikes, yikes! I love you Holst but oof!” He held out his hand toward Felix. “Love you too, Glenn!”

“Love you, baby,” Glenn replied. He stepped toward his brother before he could get the chance to grab his fiancé’s hand, and grabbed his face to lend a million kisses on his face. “Love you too!”

“Gleeeeeenn,” he groaned. “Stop iiiit!”

“But whyyy?”

Holst held out his arms to Sylvain. Who accepted the hug.

“You forgot to say to someone you loved him,” he said at his ear.

Sylvain nodded and hugged him a bit more before moving away to go to Miklan and hug him.

“Love you too. Try not to make too much noise tonight!” he smiled.

“Don’t worry about that,” Miklan smirked, ruffling his hair. “At worse, go walk with Junior," he smirked.

Sylvain smiled back. Then he turned toward his lover who got himself free from Glenn. He came outside the room with him and gently took his hand, tenderly caressing it with his thumb.

Glenn watched them with a tender smile, then looked at Miklan who was taking the chicken. He had made it unfroze for today but tomorrow would be perfect too.

“Night Flower?”

“Yes! I’m coming!”

Glenn washed his hands then approached the workbench. Miklan had installed a cutting board and already took a very sharp knife.

“Be careful with it.”

“Yes!”

Glenn took the knife and smiled when he felt Miklan coming behind him and leaned over him. Holst approached to look as Miklan took Glenn’s hand to show him how he was supposed to grip the handle. How he was supposed to curl his other fingers. Holst tried to reproduce it. Miklan didn’t miss this and he moved his hand to brush Holst’s fingers.

“Curve a bit more your fingers, Sunshine.”

“Like that?”

Miklan moved his fingers to give him the correct stance. “Like that.”

“I see!”

“Now, you slice carefully. The edge don’t leave the cutting board and the thumb push the food. You shouldn’t hurt you because like this, you can only brush your fingers.”

“I’m sure I can cut myself anyway,” Holst replied, trying the movement in the void.

“Yeah, he can,” Glenn said.

“Then, I’ll always be there to help you handle your knife,” Miklan swore.

“Kinky,” Holst winky.

Miklan smiled but leaned over him to kiss his cheek. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I think I got the hang of it,” Glenn said. “You should do it with Holst. He was dying of envy to have a muscular man lovingly hugging him and teaching him.”

“You sure?” Miklan asked.

Glenn nodded. Holst looked at him with shining eyes and his lips moved to say ‘I love you’.

“But you stay with us?” he asked however.

“Of course, I do.”

Holst approached him and lifted him without efforts. While it was Miklan ‘thing’ to carry them around, and so Holst almost never did it with his husband, it was a child play for Holst to do so. Glenn was so light! And Holst so strong. To be honest… it felt good to be in his arms like that and Glenn snuggled a few seconds, just the time for Holst to install him on the workbench next to them. Glenn smiled and leaned to request a kiss. A kiss Holst was more than delighted to give him.

“This meal wouldn’t have been done without you,” Holst said against his lips. “Thank you so much.”

“Huush,” Glenn replied.

He stole his lips once again and brushed the long braid along Holst’s cheek. When he decided to cut his hair, he refused to cut that strand. And, according to Holst, it was because it was the first strand Glenn brushed. Perhaps that was the reason why Glenn still loved to touch those hair. And sometimes to braid them himself while Holst helped him with his hair…

He smiled as he looked Holst step away and smiled even more when his fiancé leaned as well to press a kiss on his lips. Miklan smiled and passed his arm around Holst. Who smiled and caressed his hand.

Miklan turned his head toward Holst. He leaned and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He gently took his hand and made it close around the knife.

“And now, you curve your fingers.”

“Yes!”

Holst immediately did it and placed them above the chicken. He allowed his fiancé to help him slice the meat. As Miklan gently topped his fingers, the man could feel Holst intertwining their fingers.

“Sunshine,” Miklan laughed. He leaned again to kiss his throat. “If you do that, I won’t be able to cut the chicken with you.”

“Sorry!! I just love holding your hand.”

“I love you, Sunshine.” He leaned to kiss his lips tenderly. “I love you too, Night Flower.”

Glenn smiled and blew them a kiss.

“I love both of you,” he swore.

Holst let go of Miklan’s hand to grab the kiss, smiling widely.


End file.
